Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording element substrate that includes a circuit that receives data and controls the driving of recording elements based on the data.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-23990 discusses a recording element substrate that is provided with a plurality of recording element arrays and driving circuits that correspond to the recording element arrays. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-149036 discusses the reception of data by a recording head in the form of a low voltage differential signal (LVDS), and the production of a signal for controlling the driving of the recording elements.
The number of signals or the amount of data for controlling the driving of the recording elements is increased by an increase in the number of recording element arrays provided in the recording element substrate. Furthermore, the development of multifunction recording element substrates has created a demand for acquisition and control of information related to the recording element substrate. Consequently high-frequency applications are developing in relation to signals flowing through the circuits in the recording element substrate. As a result, problems have arisen that are associated with restrictions on the disposition of the circuits on the recording element substrate and the increase in the surface area of the recording element substrate. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-23990 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-149036 do not include specific teaching in relation to the disposition of circuits on the recording element substrate according to this problem.